


Marooned

by AngryPirateHusbands



Series: Still These Troubled Waters [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Feels, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: When Silver realizes that Flint means to leave him behind at the Maroon Camp, he is understandably displeased. Flint does his best to quell the man's anger, but by the end he may have only succeeded in making it spark anew.Takes place during S3.





	

Silver stalked through the Maroon camp despite the biting pain that shot up his leg. When he finally found the Captain he was speaking quietly with Madi. However, that didn't keep him from calling out. "You're leaving me behind." His voice was rough and almost shook in anger. He could clearly see the way Flint's expression hardened underneath his gaze. Flint nodded to the young woman as a means of excusing himself before approaching him. Before he even asked, Silver answered, "Billy told me."

Flint exhaled sharply. "Can we continue this in private?"

Despite the anger that raged within him he nodded and followed the Captain back to their hut. Flint quickly took note of the way he struggled and slowed his pace, a hand reaching up to tap his own shoulder. With a sigh Silver gripped Flint's broad shoulder to help steady himself as they walked. These past few weeks had been incredibly trying on his leg and it was beginning to wear on the rest of him. Between the weeks trapped at sea and their latest prison among the island, giving his stump proper care had been the last thing on his mind. And so now he could hardly bare weight on the iron boot without a sweat breaking out across his forehead.

When they finally reached the hut Flint guided his quartermaster to sit down. Immediately he knelt down and began to undo the leather straps of the prosthetic. "We need someone to help strengthen our ties here. I thought no one would be better suited for the responsibility than you."

"Bullshit," Silver said sternly. He sucked in a sharp breath as Flint gradually slid the iron boot from his amputated leg. Fingers gripped the edge of the bed until his knuckles turned white. However, the pain didn't keep him quiet for long. "You may be able to lie to the rest of the crew, but don't for a second think that you can lie to me."

Flint sighed. A tongue slid out to wet his bottom lip as he rested the prosthetic against the bed. "I am not lying," he assured him. "Madi trusts you more than any of the other men. And as a result, the Queen holds more faith in you as well. But you're right, there was another motive behind my decision. And based on your shitty mood, I gather you know what it is." Silver bristled and the man sat back on his heels before continuing. "The men are fashioning you a new crutch as we speak. I suggest you use it."

Silver breathed through his nose to regulate his tone as he spoke next. "These men will not respect an invalid leaning around on a crutch," he said through a clenched jaw.

Flint titled his head as he appeared to humor his words. "That may be," he pointed out, "But I doubt they will respect a man that can barely stand, either." The quartermaster huffed and he leaned closer. A hand rested lightly against his leg. "John," he said the name soft enough to compel those bright blue eyes meet his. "I need you here so that you can regain your strength. With what is coming... We need every strong man we have. After all we have succeeded here I will not risk losing you. Not when if it weren't for you, I would be dead in the sand and _our_ men would be stuck fending for themselves as they attempted to flee this place."

Despite the anger he had harbored not minutes ago, Silver found himself settling at the man's words. Beneath it all he knew that he was right. The Maroon Queen had listened to Flint's argument, yes, but she still did not trust him. At least not completely. Now that the seeds had been planted it would be up to him to bring their newfound partnership into fruition.

Silver's hand moved down to cover the back of Flint's. A thumb grazed over the knuckles, touching one of his many rings before smoothing back out. When he met his gaze the Captain was giving him that look. His eyes were half-lidded and heavy, his pupils partially dilated. Suddenly the man rocked back on his heels and stood. He stalked across the small hut to close the door from any prying eyes before returning to his knees.

The moment Flint returned beneath him Silver's hands reached out. They smoothed over the Captain's prickly scalp before settling at the nape of his neck. When their lips met it was with a desperate fervency. Their lips melded together before Silver felt that tongue drag across his bottom lip. When those teeth sank down his lips parted in a small gasp. He could feel that smirk against his lips as Flint took advantage of the opportunity and pressed his tongue hard against his own. The quartermaster surrendered to that ploy for dominance and sank against him.

All too suddenly Flint withdrew and a small whine sounded from the back of Sliver's throat in protest. However the man ignored him and began to undo his trousers with hurried fingers. Silver was already hard when the Captain freed him from his breeches. A shudder raked through him as his length was taken into that hand. Flint's fingers moved expertly along his cock as he stroked him to full hardness. The friction caused by the roughness of his palm was undeniably delicious. When Flint leaned closer to tease the swollen head with his tongue Silver bit back a moan. The man was always so good at this. Fingers moved over Flint's head, stroking his cheek and jawline before coaxing that mouth to take in more of him.

Flint obliged and swirled his tongue around the head once more before going deeper. A soft whimper left Silver's lips as that wet heat surrounded him. The sound was only drawn out when Flint began to bob his head with each stroke of his tongue. His hand worked against the base, his stroke moving along the shaft with each backward pull of his mouth. Once again the quartermaster found himself wishing Flint had enough hair to tangle his fingers in. However, just the sight of that mouth pulled tight around him was enough to make up for it. As Silver's breath became more ragged this only seemed to spur Flint on. He took him in deeper, relaxing his throat and pressing forward until he felt that nose press against the black nest of hair on his groin.

When Silver released a strangled moan Flint pulled back to replace his mouth with a tight fist. A mixture of saliva and precome slicked the way for a more satisfying pace as he worked him closer to that edge. Fingernails bit into the Captain's shoulder as that fist gripped him. "Come for me," he heard Flint murmur with that heavy tone. Silver gripped him harder as his hips bucked into that touch. With a final thrust his back arched and he released over Flint's hand with a drawn-out moan. His body slumped slightly as pleasure coursed through him in waves.

Flint pushed up on his knees to capture the man's mouth with his own. "On your stomach," he ordered softly against those lips. When Silver met his gaze the green of his eyes had been stretched to a thin circle, giving way to the black pupils that betrayed his hunger.

As he continued to catch his breath Silver gave a shake of his head. "No.. I want to be on my back. I want to see you." Those words only appeared to fuel Flint's desire. A hand pressed against his chest to lay him back against the straw mattress as he moved above him. A knee settled between Silver's legs as the Captain moved carefully to remove his pants completely. When he began on the pant leg that concealed his stump he moved slowly to take extra care. He swallowed lightly at the pain that moved up to his hip. However, as he continued to revel in the pleasure of his orgasm he barely felt it.

His pants and belt hit the floor with a soft thud and blue eyes gazed upwards to watch as Flint removed his own clothing. Silver reached up to touch the man's chest before sliding lower. Fingers hooked into his trousers and pulled down until they pooled below his thighs. Fingers moved over the pale, freckled flesh as Flint appeared to take in the sight below him. The quartermaster only returned his stare. Flint's erection all but pressed against his abdomen, a small amount of precome sliding down the underside of the shaft.

Hands moved to adjust Silver's position below him as Flint leaned close to kiss him once more. He coaxed his good leg to hug his side while he slid a straw pillow beneath the other. His touch was gentle as it always was when it came to his injury, making sure Silver was completely comfortable and that his stump was propped up to avoid any pressure against it. Soon he was spread beneath him and Flint's eyes bore down. There was hunger there, that was plain, but something else remained deep in those depths. Something tender. Whatever it was it made his length twitch with renewed desire.

Flint's clean hand moved over the quartermaster's chest before sliding beneath the fabric of his tunic to tease one of his nipples. His other hand, still slicked with seed, slipped between his legs. Silver shuddered as he felt one of those wet fingers press against his entrance before sliding deep to the second knuckle. A soft breath left his lips. It was a bit exhilarating, the way the man began to prep him with his own release. Flint thrust that finger slowly as he gave that nipple a light pinch.

Silver took in a ragged breath as he pushed back against that finger. Soon another joined the first and he began to scissor him in between thrusts. As Flint loosened him those lips met with his own in a fervent mess of lips, teeth, and panting breaths. When Silver felt a third finger fill him his back arched slightly. "James," he just barely breathed.

Something in Flint's eyes sparked and the man withdrew his fingers. Soon he felt the blunt pressure of the head of his cock nudging against his hole. Slowly Flint pressed inside and a low hiss left his lips. Silver's fingernails clawed into the Captain's thigh as he felt himself slowly stretch around that length. "Fuck," he gasped under his breath. He raised his hips to meet him as best he could, his eyes trained on Flint's expression. The way his lips parted, his eyes falling shut as he finally nestled inside him completely.

When Flint's eyes finally opened he gazed down at him, spread and wanting. "Look at you," Flint murmured softly. He withdrew partially before thrusting back in. Silver moaned out with an arch of his back and that hand came down over his mouth. "Sshhh," the man reminded him softly. He replaced the palm of his hand with his mouth as he continued to thrust into him. The man went slowly at first, that hand cupping the underside of Silver's injured leg to keep him steady as he slowly built up a punishing pace.

Silver writhed beneath him. He pushed back against the cot, his back arching as he moved up to meet those thrusts. His moans were silenced in Flint's mouth as their tongues pressed against each other. Finally the kiss broke and he felt Flint's teeth latch onto the nape of his neck. His beard scratched against the sensitive skin as he moved lower still. He bit and sucked the skin roughly until he elicited a low groan. Silver could feel the sweat that dampened his skin. The hut was filled with nothing but their panting breaths and soft moans, and the sound of skin hitting skin.

When Silver felt those lips close around his hard nipple he had to bite down to keep silent. Flint's fingers gripped his hips to pull him closer so that he could thrust deeper still. When he hit that bundle of nerves Silver cried out despite himself. Flint's expression hardened as he thrust against that spot again and again. Suddenly Silver's back arched with a final bow and he came across his chest. The captain continued his thrusts, milking him through his orgasm as he chased his own release. However, the way that body clenched around him soon proved too much for him. With a final deep thrust he stilled his hips, burying his seed deep within the man with a prolonged groan.

Silver relaxed back against the mattress as he gulped at the air to catch his breath. Flint rested heavily on the palms on his hands, his eyes slowly opening to look down at him. A gasp left Silver's lips as that length slipped from him. Flint moved carefully to lie beside him before those arms gathered him close. He could feel his beard rough against his cheek. When Flint finally spoke he did so softly. "When I return, be sure to have a pot of oil waiting." A smirk tugged at Silver's lips as his body sank against the one beside him. And as those fingers stroked over his arm he found himself drawn to sleep. The last thing he felt were the Captain's gentle caresses and the steady heartbeat against his ear.

 

* * *

 

When Silver awoke he did so slowly. Sunlight peeked through the walls of the shack, the brightness eventually causing his eyes to open. The space on the cot beside him was empty, cold. However that was not unusual. The two of them rarely spent the night together after fucking. Not necessarily due to a lack of interest but to keep up appearances. The man pushed himself up slowly and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His entire body ached, but it didn't compare to the pain moving up from his stump. An eyebrow raised as he looked at it more closely. Somehow Flint had managed to change the bandages without waking him.

Silver sighed and shook his head. He was in the middle of stretching out his tired form when something caught his eye. Sitting atop the the crate beside his cot was a ring. Curiosity quickly got the better of him and he picked it up to inspect it. It was a simple band, silver with random designs winding around it. It was clearly one of Flint's. "That shit," he murmured underneath his breath, his heartbeat quickening. He quickly moved to pull on his clothes before looking around for the iron boot. It was gone, and instead a crutch leaned against the wall of in its place. _That shit,_ he repeated.

Silver gripped the ring in his palm as he grabbed the crutch and hobbled out into the camp. He was heading for the docks to make his way to the beach when Madi's voice stopped him. "The ship won't be there." Silver turned to look at her, his expression one of disbelief. Evenly she answered his silent question. "Captain Flint and his men left this morning at sunrise."

The man's gaze faltered. It felt as though the breath had been forced from his lungs. "He left?" he asked after a moment. "You're certain?"

Madi nodded. As she took in his expression her own features softened. "He said that he did not wish to wake you."

Silver only shook his head. Flint had left, just like that. The edge of the ring bit into his palm as he fought to calm the torrent of thoughts and emotions within him. After a moment his eyes closed and he released a long breath. Eventually his fist loosened and he stared down at the silver ring. There wasn't anything he could do about it now. However, if Flint thought he talked a lot before, he would be getting an earful upon his return.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning three parts to this series.
> 
> As always, if you have any requests for future stories, please let me know!


End file.
